Jil
' '''Jil' (ジル) is the protagonist of the anime series The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk and The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk. Jil is a 16 year old adventurer who dreams of reaching the top of the Tower of Druaga. He is strong willed, determined and, as seen in the first episode, has deep fantasies about being a revered champion. He is a defensive class: Guardian and initially uses a shield with a protractable spike in one hand and any make-shift weapon he could find in the other (usually a stick). Along with his original shield, he later uses one of the two swords used by King Gilgamesh, which the King entrusted to Kaaya to pass on to him. The name "Jil" is likely a reference/tribute to the alternate shorter name for Gilgamesh; Jil also seems to resemble a young Gilgamesh as seen in Gilgamesh's flashback in episode three. Despite being an inexperienced Climber, Jil is nonetheless a decent fighter and after joining Kaaya and Ahmey's party, he does his best to support the group in combat. One of his attributes is that he possesses a physical resilience of ridiculous proportions, at one point taking a heavy beating from a crowd in episode two, and remaining standing throughout, despite numerous heavy blows to his head, some of which he failed to notice. Jil is initially once part of his brother Neeba's party until he is fired for incompetence in battle. Neeba is convinced that Jil will never amount anything, and in episode ten, Neeba tells him point blank that both he and his party will fail and that his friends will die. After being fired from Neeba's climbing group, he joins Kaaya and Ahmey's climbing group, and later recruit Melt and Coopa. After seeing Ahmey killed in the initial battle against Druaga, Jil blames himself, thinking that Neeba was right about him until the ghost of Ki (the damsel-in-distress from the original arcade game) encourages him to continue. Following Ahmey's death, Jil takes over as leader and devises a plan to defeat Druaga. He takes on the position of diverting Druaga while the other Climbers attack the monster. Before he leaves, Kaaya enhances his shield with her magic. She apologizes to him and hugs him. They both share a kiss, and she asks him to promise her that he will live after the fight with Druaga; though confused, he agrees. Druaga finds them first and attacks through a wall, knocking Jil down. He continues to distract him whilst the others attack, but he gives the final blow with Ahmey's weapon, which is still stuck in Druaga's neck (episode 11). He uses her weapon and Druaga's head falls off, finally dying. He reaches for the Blue Crystal Rod with images of Ahmey flashing before him, but is stopped when one of Neeba's arrows hit him from behind. Both Neeba and Kaaya betray him, while the others, including Jil, falls into a whirlpool. He emerges from a lake with Fatina in his arms and cries out Kaaya's name in frustration. After the ending credits the scene shifts back to Jil and Fatina and Jil says "One more time!" implying he intends to go back up the tower to try and pursue Kaaya and Neeba. Season 2 Six Months Later At the beginning of the Sword of Uruk, taking place six months after the Aegis of Uruk concluded, Jil and Fatina have been living with Kelb, who has quit the army and opened a tavern. Still burdened by Kaaya and Neeba's betrayal, Jil suffers from depression and decides to reascend the tower only after he is persuaded by a young girl, Ki, who presents him a vision of Kaaya being killed if he does not take Ki to the top of the tower. Joined by Fatina, Utu, and the mage Henaro, Jil and Ki struggle to climb to the true top of the tower, hindered by groups attempting to capture Ki or otherwise stop them from reaching their goal. Along the way, they are reunited with Melt and Coopa, and other old friends. Jil confronts Neeba at the top of Mythical tower at the end of the series. Despite his armor and shield being destroyed, Jil manages to defeat Neeba and survives the collapse of the tower. Abilities Jill shows exceptional toughness and he is also very strong as his armor is very heavy. He has the ability to deflect and block ballistics as well as heavy attacks. His is capable of blocking the Guardian Druaga's beam several times. When without his armor, Jill shows incredible speed as the payload is off his body. Jil seems to be capable of casting barriers with his round shield, this is probably Kaaya's spell. Jil can further be strengthened by Kaaya's imbuing spells. Gallery AnimeJil.png|Jil in Season 1 AnimeJil2.png|Jil in Season 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters